I Would
by Xiaoluoluolu
Summary: "if i could walk away as easily as you, I would" HUNHAN


Title: I Would

Author: xiaoluoluolu

Pairing(s): HunHan, ChanBaek

Genre :AU/BL/YAOI/shonen-ai/failed angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : all of this story is mine, sisanya minjem/?

Warning! OOC/BL/YAOI/BOYxBOY/typo(s)

.

.

.

"_**If I could just get over you I would" -Luhan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sinar matahari yang melewati celah tirai jendela kamar mulai mengganggu namja bermata rusa tersebut untuk terbangun, dia terlihat sangat imut dan menyedihkan diwaktu yang bersamaan, imut disaat ia mengucek mata layaknya anak kecil polos, dan menyedihkan karena matanya benar-benar terlihat bengkak seperti habis menangis semalaman.

Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna, masih dalam posisi tertidur namja itu memandang langit-langit kamarnya sambil terus menghela napas, ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkannya, pandangan matanya mulai kabur karena air mata, sepertinya dia akan menangis lagi sebelum…

"Hyung! Luhan hyung! Ayo cepat bangun hyung!"

Cepat-cepat Luhan menghapus air mata yang sedikit lagi akan menetes itu, dan langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur "Aku Sudah bangun Baek""Kalau begitu cepatlah turun hyung! Aku dan Chanyeol sudah menunggumu untuk sarapan dibawah!" jawab Baekhyun sambil masih terus mengetuk—menggedor-pintu kamar Luhan. "Aish anak ini cerewet sekali" gumam Luhan sambil berjalan malas menuju pintu untuk menyapa -menjitak- Baekhyun di pagi hari yang cerah itu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Baekhyun tampak kaget dengan penampilan Luhan yang bisa dibilang _cukup _mengenaskan, rambut yang _sangat-sangat _berantakan, hidungnya yang memerah, jejak airmata di pipinya dan matanya yang bengkak, bahkan mata rusa itu tidak terlihat imut lagi sekarang. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat sambil berbisik "hyung, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?". Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka perlahan dan mengatakan "aku baik-baik saja Baek" disertai dengan senyuman lemah yang membuat Baekhyun semakin prihatin, dipengangnya dahi Luhan, "Kau demam hyung, beristirahatlah, aku akan membawakan sarapan mu kemari" ucap baekhyun. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mulai kembali ke kasurnya seraya menyelimuti dirinya kembali.

.

"Hyung?" panggil Baekhyun seraya membuka pintu, ia terlihat repot karena ia juga membawa nampan berisi sarapan Luhan dan berjalan pelan kearah kasur Luhan, ia melihat Luhan yang terlihat tertidur namun mengeluarkan air mata. 'hhh apa yang telah diperbuat bocah sialan itu terhadap hyung ku!' geram Baekhyun dalam hati seraya meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan dan obat Luhan di atas meja nakas dan duduk di pinggiran kasur Luhan. Dengan perlahan ia menghapus air mata Luhan dan mengguncang pelan bahu Luhan untuk membangunkannya."Hyung, ayo sarapan dulu".

Luhan yang merasa terganggu akan tidurnya pun membuka matanya perlahan, "ayo hyung sarapan dulu". Luhan terduduk sambil masih mengucek matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat untuk bangun, Baekhyun merapikan bantal Luhan dengan meletakkanya di sandaran kasur Luhan agar Luhan merasa nyaman. "mau kusuapi hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Ah tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Baek" ucapnya lemah. "Baiklah, setelah sarapanmu habis, sepuluh menit kemudian kau harus minum ini okay" ujar baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan bungkus obat demam di depan Luhan agar hyung-nya itu melihatnya, Luhan hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil menyuap sarapannya perlahan, hingga sarapannya habis Baekhyun masih tetap memperhatikannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, berusaha melabrak Sehun setelah ini mungkin.

Tiba-tiba pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan mata bulatnya tampak membuka pintu kamar Luhan, "Baekhyun? Luhan hyung?" panggilnya. "Ada apa Yeol? Masuklah" jawab Baekhyun seraya menatapnya sementara luhan hanya bersandar pada bantal sembari memejamkan matanya, dia merasa sangat pusing sekarang. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Luhan hyung. Apa dia baik-baik saja Baek?" Sambil menunjuk Luhan. "tentu saja tidak bodoh, kau tidak melihat wajahnya yang pucat?" jawab Baekhyun ketus. "Baek, Yeol, bisakah kalian bertengkar diluar saja? Kalian membuat ku semakin pusing" ucap Luhan lemah.

"Maafkan kami hyung, kalau kau butuh kami, kami ada di bawah okay, beristirahatlah" ucap Baekhyun sambil membantu Luhan berbaring kembali dan menyelimuti Luhan. "Jangan memikirkannya lagi hyung, kau membuatku sakit melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Luhan dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan perlahan.

Namja bertubuh mungil dengan polesan eyeliner di matanya itu –Baekhyun- kini sedang duduk bersebelahan di sofa dengan namja bertubuh jangkung itu –Chanyeol-. "Yeol, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Luhan hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang masih focus menonton televise dihadapannya. "hmm? Aku rasa kita harus merawatnya saja Baek, bukankah Luhan hyung sakit? Jadi, salah satu caranya adalah merawatnya dengan baik" jawab Chanyeol polos.

BUGH

"Bodoh, bukan itu maksudku" ucap Baekhyun geram. "maksudku, kau tahu kan? Apa yang terjadi semalam pada Luhan Hyung? Tanya Baekhyun sambil masih menatap Chanyeol kesal. "Ah! Soal Luhan hyung yang pulang kebasahan dengan mata bengkak tadi malam itu ya?" tebak Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan telak Baekhyun. "Eum! Aku rasa itu semua pasti karena ulah bocah sialan itu!" geram Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Woah woah calm down Baek." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menenangkan Baekhyun dengan menggengam tangannya erat.

Baekhyun menghela napas "apakah Luhan hyung akan baik-baik saja yeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara parau seakan ingin menangis. "aku yakin Luhan hyung akan baik-baik saja Baek, kau tahu kan kalau Luhan hyung sangat kuat?" ucap Chanyeol seraya membawa Baekhyun pada pelukannya dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkan Baekhyun-nya.

"Aku rasa kita harus menemuinya yeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. "menemui Sehun? Itu bahkan tidak akan berpengaruh banyak Baek, lagipula untuk apa? Dia tak akan kembali pada Luhan hyung, aku sudah sangat tahu wataknya seperti apa." Jawab Chanyeol sembari melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun secara perlahan, menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya. "semua akan baik-baik saja Baek" ucap Chanyeol dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Baekhyun.

.

Setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar, Luhan membuka matanya kembali. Mata rusanya mulai menatap ke langit- langit kamarnya. Otaknya mulai bekerja untuk mengingat kejadian semalam, kejadian paling menyakitkan sepanjang hidupnya. Tak terasa liquid bening mulai turun deras melewati pipinya, isakan pilu itu mulai terdengar di seluruh kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan memeluk lututnya, membenamkan wajah bengkak itu diantara kakinya yang bergetar, dan bibir mungil itu tetap mengeluarkan isakannya.

If I could just get over you I would  
Don't wanna love you anymore  
And missing you is like fighting a war  
It's a battle I'm losing  
And I'd give up girl if I could  
If I could walk away as easily as you I Would 

#Flashback On#

_Malam itu disebuah taman, nampaklah namja manis dengan mata rusanya –Luhan- sedang mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya, namja itu sedang menunggu kekasihnya di bangku taman yang menghadap ke danau. Tak lama kemudiannamja tampan itu –Sehun- tiba-tiba duduk disebelah Luhan. "kau sudah lama?" Tanya Sehunsambil menatap lurus kearah danau. "belum, aku baru saja sampai, ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hunnie? Kenapa tidak besok saja?" ucap Luhan riang._

'_ah mungkin Sehun hanya merindukanku' pikir Luhan senang. "aku tidak bisa menunda hingga besok untuk hal ini, Lu" jawab Sehun dingin. 'kenapa nadanya dingin sekali, ah mungkin dia sedang banyak pikiran' Luhan terus bermonolog dalam hatinya. "kau tahu Lu? Aku merasa jenuh" lanjut Sehun. "Jenuh?" Tanya luhan tak mengerti, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, bukan, bukan degupan yang biasanya ia sukai saat bersama Sehun, yang ini terasa__** menyakitkan**__, entah kenapa. "aku merasa jenuh dengan hubungan kita" lanjutnya. Luhan menegang seketika. "a-apa maksudmu hunnie?" ucap Luhan tergagap. Degup jantungnya yang terasa makin menyakitkan itu kini makin terasa kencang. _

"_lebih baik kita akhiri saja, aku sudah mulai bosan dengan mu" ucap Sehun dingin sambil terus menatap danau di hadapannya, sama sekali tak melihat Luhan, bahkan mata Luhan yang telah berkaca-kaca, ia sama sekali tak perduli. "aku ingin kita berakhir. Maaf Lu," ucap namja tampan itu lalu ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan membelakangi Luhan, sedikit menoleh padanya dan berkata "maafkan aku Lu" ucapnya pelan, lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang makin terisak sendiri di taman itu, bahkan ia mulai memeluk lututnya dan terus bergumam 'kenapa' dalam tangisnya, tak lama butiran-butiran air dari langit itu pun mulai jatuh membasahi bumi, membasahi taman itu, dan membasahi Luhan dan perasaanya._

#Flashback Off#

"kenapa rasanya sangat sakit?" Tanya Luhan frustasi pada dirinya sendiri, sambil meremas dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut. Akhirnya ia pun tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

.

.

.

2 Years Later

.

.

Namja bermata rusa itu sedang berjalan diantara rak-rak makanan di supermarket mini di dekat tempat tinggal barunya. Yah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menikah jadi dia berpikir untuk pindah. Saat ia akan mengambil sebuah kotak susu coklat ada tangan lain diatas tangannya. Saat Luhan melihat pemilik tangan tersebut, hatinya mencelos, itu Sehun, Sehunnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Ah! Ambil saja duluan" ucap Luhan gugup. "Kau saja, Lu" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Jantung Luhan mulai berdebar melihat senyuman Sehun, senyuman itu telah kembali untuknya rupanya. Tak lama setelah mereka selesai berbelanja, mereka sudah duduk di dalam sebuah caffe. "jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang terlihat tengah menyeruput espresso-nya, surai coklat keemasan Luhan yang terlihat begitu lembut itu selalu mengundang tangan Sehun untuk mengusapnya namun, Sehun menahan dirinya. "Aku? Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Luhan. Mata rusanya menyipit karena tersenyum. "Ah! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap Sehun sambil merogoh sesuatu didalam tas nya. Lalu, ia menyerahkannya pada Luhan. Kertas yang lumayan tebal dan berwarna merah marun dihiasi dengan pita berwarna emas & tulisan "WEDDING INVITATION" didepannya. "apa ini? Siapa yang akan menikah?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ini undangan pernikahan ku, kuharap kau akan dating." Bagai tersambar petir, Luhan hanya terdiam. Andai saja kalau Sehun tahu bahwa selama ini Luhan masih terus menunggunya. Dan saat Luhanbertemu Sehun lagi, Luhan pikir Sehun ingin mengulang hubungan mereka dari awal. Tapi ternyata, semuanya hanya angan-angannya saja. Setelah mereka berpisah di luar caffe itu, hujan mulai turun, membasahi bumi, dan membasahi Luhan dan perasaannya untuk kedua kalinya, seakan cuaca pun tahu apa yang sedang Luhan rasakan.

Dia tetap berjalan sambil menunduk, tidak ada niatan dalam hatinya untuk berteduh, ia hanya ingin semua perasaannya jatuh menggenang terbawa hujan, ia menatap kartu undangan pernikahan Sehun yang ada digenggamannya. Sampai tiba-tiba…

CKIIIIITT BRUUKK!

Tubuh Luhan terpental hingga menabrak tiang dan jatuh. Sang pengemudi truk melarikan diri, sedangkan orang-orang disekitarnya mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Luhan. Namun terlambat, sudah terlalu banyak darah yang menggenang hingga undangan pernikahan Sehun pun sudah penuh dengan darah Luhan. Dan akhirnya tubuh itupun kehilangan nyawanya.

.

"Selamat tinggal Sehun, maaf aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu"

.

"Just tell me how to walk away  
Away from loving you And I Would"

.

FIN

How's the fic?

Hahaha jelek ye?

So, this was my Debut fic. Maaf kalo emang ga bagus karena gue masih bener-bener pemula. And, ini sebenernya Holiday's Project gue. Tapinya, jadinya malah menyalurkan kegalauan. GALO BISA MENUMBUHKAN KREATIVITAS MEN! BUT, PLEASE KRITIK SARANNYA!SEKIAN!

SALAM SUPER

Olu


End file.
